


Lost in Your Eyes

by houkouonchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/pseuds/houkouonchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka realizes Kakashi's eyes hold much more than the Sharingan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandyclaws68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951918) by [Sandyclaws68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68). 



Since Kakashi had moved in with Iruka, the two had spent many pleasant days and even more passionate nights together. While Iruka wouldn’t exactly describe their cohabitation as complete and utter domestic bliss, they had their arguments like any other couple, he could say that generally he was happy. Although lately, he had started to wonder about some of Kakashi’s more unusual behaviors.

“What are you staring at?” Iruka asked, sounding impatient.

Kakashi grinned and continued to stare at him over the cup of tea he held, “Just getting lost in your eyes.”

“Um, okay,” Iruka replied, “you seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

Iruka didn't understand what was so special about his eyes. If anything, they were utterly plain compared to Kakashi’s which had fascinated him long before they became lovers.

Initially, he found it odd that eyes seemingly filled with contradictions, carrying both the strength and the burdens of two souls, could also hold such amusement and warmth.Yet, there was a keen intelligence and fierceness in them that made Kakashi one of the most formidable opponents anywhere in the Land of Fire.Iruka had witnessed this firsthand when they had come together on a shared mission.

He had nearly died and it had been Kakashi whose voice and warm hand gripping his that had called him back from the brink. He awoke, staring into those eyes, one jet black, the other angrily swirling, and knew something had changed that day.   

Iruka also saw loyalty there; a sense of obligation to protect those who were most important to Kakashi. He had seen those same loyal eyes, wounded and filled with pain after Sasuke abandoned Konoha to pursue his own path, reignite with joy and pride as Kakashi watched Naruto grow and surpass the strength of his father.

Many years had passed since then and in time the two of them had drifted together, for better or worse. It had taken Iruka a long time to realize, but he finally understood those contradictions made Kakashi into the strong man he loved.  

Iruka smiled and stared back at Kakashi. One eye reflected his present, the other continued to be a reminder of his past, but in them, Iruka found glimpses of their future.

Kakashi set down his cup of tea and leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Now who’s the one staring?”

Iruka grinned, “I just can’t help it. I’m lost in your eyes too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of 'The Eyes Have It' posted for KakaIru Fest Winter Round 2015! I loved 'The Eyes Have It' and tried looking at it from Iruka's POV.


End file.
